Utilizador:Gabriel Carati
Sobre mim }} Olá! Meu nome é Gabriel, mas pode me chamar pelo meu "nickname", '''Sev', o qual uso em jogos online, fóruns, fan-pages e outros. Os filmes Bom, vou falar um pouco da minha história. Tive a sorte (talvez não tenha sido a sorte, mas sim a Força) de desde criança estar em contato com Star Wars, pois meu pai assistia aos filmes e eu sempre acabava assistindo com ele. Aproveitando quando passava na televisão, gravávamos para ter em VHS e assistir a hora que quiséssemos, mas nunca completamos a coleção VHS. Com o lançamento da saga em DVD, comprei o box da trilogia clássica, mesmo sem ter um aparelho DVD, o qual adquirimos depois em razão disso. hehe A partir daí, sempre tentei completar minha coleção, o que consegui alguns anos depois, comprando o Episódio III após o lançamento do filme, seguido do Episódio II e completando com o Episódio I. Os jogos Cada vez mais me interessava pela saga, com isso, resolvi experimentar os jogos. O primeiro jogo que tive foi Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire, logo depois vieram Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds junto com Star Wars: Starfighter, até que mais tarde conheci o Star Wars: Battlefront II, um dos jogos que mais gosto até hoje. Como resolvi juntar as duas coisas que mais gosto, Star Wars e jogos, entrei para um esquadrão de jogadores de Star Wars para interagir mais com os brasileiros que jogavam online, até que fundei um novo clã, o RES, visando ter uma participação maior na comunidade de jogadores brasileiros de Star Wars. Como conheci a Wiki Há alguns anos atrás estava pesquisando informações sobre personagens de Star Wars, para me aprofundar mais no assunto, até que no Google encontrei algo como "Star Wars Wiki", entrei no site, achei muito interessante e li vários artigos, sempre que queria saber algo sobre Star Wars eu buscava aqui. Nunca pensei em escrever ou melhorar artigos na Wiki, pois achei que havia muitos editores e não haveria espaço para mim, por isso me mantive longe de edições. Então, certo dia, (depois de muito tempo apenas lendo artigos) estava jogando Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic e um planeta do jogo me chamou muito atenção, era Manaan, não sei o porquê, mas decidi que precisava conhecer mais sobre aquele incrível e exótico planeta. Assim vim até a Wiki em busca de informações, mas não encontrei o artigo que buscava, foi quando comecei, no início de 2012, a editar: criei o artigo com base nas informações da Wookieepedia e desde lá gosto muito de traduzir esses textos da Wookiee. Conheci o Thales e o Sam primeiramente, logo depois conheci o Ra, a Lele e o Adley, começamos a conversar e formar uma amizade, falando pelo chat sobre os artigos da Star Wars Wiki e como melhora-los, as vezes também descontraindo um pouco. Contribuições Eu basicamente traduzo os artigos da Wookieepedia. Normalmente faço traduções de artigos referentes a planetas, localizações, instalações e organizações, mas também gosto de escrever sobre duelos, batalhas e personagens. Os artigos que traduzi pertencem na sua grande maioria à Era da Velha República, que acho fascinante, mas também gosto de escrever artigos da Era Pré-República e Era da Ascensão do Império. Artigos que criei Em ordem, essas são páginas que criei inteiramente ou adicionei mais de 70% do seu conteúdo: *Manaan *Jolee Bindo *Duelo no Senado (Grande Purgo Jedi) *Duelo na Forja Estelar *Onderon *Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi *Clone franco-atirador *Ordem de Shasa *Fenda Hrakert *Estação Hrakert *Embaixada da República (Manaan) *Cidade Ahto *Manaan: Depths of History *Lwhekk *Dxun *RC-1207 *Lehon *Império Sith (Guerra Civil Jedi) *Sith'ari *Zonama Sekot *Império Infinito *Alto-Predor *A'nang *Livro dos Sith: Segredos do Lado Negro *As cinco escrituras Sith: **Diário de Darth Malgus **A Regra de Dois **Poder Selvagem **''A Ciência da Criação da Vida'' **Poder Absoluto *Batalha entre os Kwa e os Rakata *Sistema Lehon *Restos Temperados *Cidade Nômade *Pyrshak *Enclave Gree *Sev (Jedi) *Balestra *WeeGee *Cruzador Estelar Mon Calamari *1982 *1983 *1984 *Ur-Sema Du *Rana *Ponto Modie *Batalha de Coruscant (Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço) Coleção Star Wars Contato *'E-mail:' gabrielcarati@hotmail.com *'Facebook:' Gabriel Carati Ficheiro:Selo_Sev.png